A Quién Le Toca Le Toca
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [Slash] Conjunto de Drabbles, Viñetas y One-Shots de diferentes y diversas parejas. Viñeta#1 "...Y eso sí que era terrorífico según los Hufflepuff, más aún al ver que ningún Slytherin se atrevía a hacer algún comentario sobre su "debilidad", ni en su cara, ni a sus espaldas..." ¡TomxJames!
1. OS1 Drarry

_**Summary:**...La cosa era no meterse con un Malfoy, y menos con su pareja..._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Relación homosexual. Falta de lógica e incoherencias, lo habitual. Yo ya avise~

 **Personajes:** [Draco M. Harry P.] Ron W.

 **Rating/Status:** K+/Completo

 _ **¡ATENCIÓN! Nota importante al final.**_

* * *

 **Que No Vuelva a Repetirse.**

El rubio escuchó un suspiro provenir de la persona que se encontraba a su lado, estando ambos sentados en el suelo de la Torre de Astronomía, le miró extrañado y curioso, ¿Por qué estaría su pareja...triste?

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó al levantar una rubia ceja, de esa forma que sólo él podía.

El mago moreno fijó sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas sobre el Slytherin, y por alguna razón Malfoy sintió que estaba pidiéndole algo en silencio.

—No es nada.—dijo finalmente, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del blanquecino.

—Harry...—presionó un poco el Príncipe de las serpientes.

El nombrado miró un punto fijo de la habitación, cerrando los ojos eventualmente, suspirando nuevamente, para luego enganchar su mirada con la plateada, quedando un tanto hipnotizado.

—Les dije, Draco.—dijo en un tono bajo.—Que tú y yo somos novios.—añadió levemente sonrojado.

—¿A Granger y a la Comadreja?—cuestionó la serpiente al pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros ajenos mientras acariciaba suavemente los cabellos negros.

Potter asintió.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo lo tomaron?—preguntó levemente curioso pero con el entrecejo fruncido.

Si esos torpes leones le habían hecho algo a su lindo y distraído novio, bueno, el Mundo Mágico conocería varios hechizos más bajo el nombre de _"Imperdonables"._

—Bueno...—dudó el pelinegro.—Bien, creo.—dijo nervioso.—Mione dijo que para antes de mañana hablaría contigo, para amenazarte como es debido luego de estudiar para el examen...—añadió con una diminuta sonrisa, parecía más animado.

Draco parpadeó entre confundido y divertido, aliviándose un poquito al ver ese brillo que tanto le encanta en las gemas verdes esmeralda del otro mago.

—¿Examen?—pregunta intrigado.

 _Realmente era muy agradable no tener que usar su habitual máscara de frialdad e inexpresividad con su Leoncito._

Harry rió suavemente.—El del mes próximo.—explicó simplemente.

—¡Salazar!—pronunció incrédulo el Slytherin.

Ambos rieron levemente para luego quedar en un silencio límite, no era cómodo pero no llegaba a lo incómodo.

—¿Y Weasley?—interrogó, tanteando el terreno.

La sonrisa junto con el brillo en los ojos del Gryffindor desaparecieron.

—Lo tomó como era de esperarse.—susurró, entristecido.—Prácticamente nos dejo sordos a mí y a Mione con sus gritos enojados, hasta dijo algo sobre que era de esperarse de mí, que mis padres deberían estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas por mi culpa y no sé qué más ya que Hermione lo hechizó para que se callara.—explicó con el rostro oscurecido mientras se dejaba abrazar por el más alto.

Por su parte Malfoy resopló, y descontento no era la palabra con la que se podría describir al heredero de Malfoy Manor en esos momentos, furioso, se acercaba bastante. Respiró hondo, evitando monumental el tener un _estallido de magia_ , le dio un beso en la frente al chico de la cicatriz para luego volver a acariciar los revueltos cabellos oscuros que parecían competir con un nido de pájaros.

—No pienses en lo que te dijo la Comadreja pobretona.—dijo al sonreír ladino, apreciando el rubor en las mejillas ajenas.

El Niño Dorado sonrió, antes de bufar y negar con la cabeza.—Como si fuera tan fácil.—replicó.

—Sé que no, pero para algo estoy aquí, Cara Rajada.—dijo arrogante el mayor al robarle un beso para nada casto a su pareja.

Y por el siguiente rato ambos adolescentes se entretuvieron así, entre besos y abrazos, algunas bromas y suaves caricias, hasta que el menor se percató de que ya era hora de ir a _Encantamientos_.

—Ve y sufre, yo en cambio disfrutaré de mi hora libre.—dijo alegremente la serpiente, restregándole en la cara al moreno su tiempo libre.

Maldiciendo mentalmente al rubio y fulminándolo con la mirada, el Niño-Qué-Vivió se retiró de la Torre diciendo antes:

—Por lo menos estaré con Mione y no aguantaré tus idioteces, pendejo.

—Yo también te amo, cariño.—dijo burlón.

Una vez que Draco estuvo seguro de que se encontraba solo, se puso de pie, sonriendo frívolamente con brillo aterrador en sus ojos plateados.

—Con que la Comadreja actuó como era de esperar, ¿Huh?—murmuró para sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron Weasley intentaba disfrutar de su rato libre que tenía al no haber tomado _Encantamientos_ ese año, repito, _intentaba_ porque le era imposible estar en paz luego de la noticia que Harry le hacia dado en la mañana, y su rostro tan rojo como su cabello junto con su ceño fruncido dejaba denotar mejor su malhumor.

"—Yo y Draco estamos saliendo...—"

El sólo recordarlo le crispa los nervios, ¡Es imposible que Harry este saliendo con ese Hurón bastardo hijo de papi! Eso no es lógico, no para él y en todo caso, sí su mejor amigo esta saliendo con Malfoy sólo sería a causa de _Amortentia_ , sí, _sólo por eso_ , ¿Verdad?. El chico de ojos azules se quedo quieto en su lugar, torciendo el gesto molesto ante la persona que altaneramente se paró frente a él sonriendo con burla y mirándolo con desdén.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?—cuestionó con la cara roja.

Arqueando una rubia ceja en nombrado se cruzó de brazos, altanero.

—Simple, Weasley.—dijo fríamente.—Quiero que te disculpes con Potter.—ordenó al mirar sus uñas como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ron abrió los ojos, sorprendido pero aún así la molestia no desapareció en lo más mínimo.

—¿Y por qué debería hacer lo que me digas, Hurón?—dijo el Weasley ceñudo.

—Porque si no te disculpas te usaré como conejillo de indias.—comentó al juguetear con su varita.

Sintiéndose amenazado el pelirrojo desfundó su varita pero muy para su pesar a Ron se le paso fijarse en aquel brillo terrorífico en los ojos ajenos y esa sonrisita maligna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Draco!

Escuchó al dia siguiente el Sly al caminar por un pasillo desierto, dejando de caminar, dándose media vuelta para ver como el moreno venía corriendo en su dirección con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó el Príncipe de las Serpientes una vez que el líder de Gryffindor estuvo enfrente de él.

—Con Herm y Ron. Ron me pidió perdón.—dijo alegre. Luego entrecerró los ojos.—¿Sabías que Ron está en la enfermería desde ayer? Fue a causa de _misteriosos hechizos_.—cuestionó acusadoramente.

Como buen actor que era el blanquecino aristócrata miró sorprendido a su pareja, haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿De verdad? Que lastima.—dijo simplemente.

Y fue turno del más bajo para sorprenderse, el cual se acercó lo mas posible a su novio, parándose en puntitas de pie para ver el rostro ajeno.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó al contrario.

—Estoy bien, ¿Por qué?—respondió extrañado el mayor.

—Has dicho que es una lastima que Ron este en la enfermería.—dijo el estudiante de la Casa escarlata y dorado.

—No malentiendas, Potty.—replicó el rubio, ofendido.—Es una lástima que yo no haya causado el que la Comadreja este con Pomfrey y todas esas pociones de dudables ingredientes.—dijo al asentir con pesar.

Recibió un golpecito en su hombro junto con un "¡Draco!" por parte de su lindo león. Sonriendo satisfecho, la escurridiza serpiente agarró de la mano al distraído azabache, arrastrándolo a la sala en desuso más cercana.

Y, secretamente, el chico perteneciente a la Casa verde y plata espera que lo que le ha hecho al estúpido pelirrojo haya sido suficiente prueba de qué si no debían meterse con un Malfoy, mucho menos debían meterse con la pareja de uno, más aún cuando ese Malfoy era Draco, porque de lo contrario el castigo -venganza, más que castigo- a recibir será indescriptible y eso hasta Lucius Malfoy lo tiene en claro.

"—Que no se vuelva a repetir.—recuerda haberle dicho al pecoso Weasley mientras guardaba su varita.—Si Harry vuelve a estar triste por tu culpa o la de cualquiera, me las pagarán. Has correr el mensaje pero que Potty no se entere.—amenazó antes de desaparecer en el próximo pasillo."

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto que yo considero es uno de los más importantes que se me han ocurrido, como bien dice en el resumen esto se tratara de un conjunto de Drabbles, viñetas y one-shots de diversas parejas o hasta solo personajes, los ratings y géneros pueden ser diferentes entre sí aunque mayormente quiero que el genero se centre mayormente en Amor/Humor/Amistad, las actualizaciones serán según tenga inspiración lo que significa que o pueden muy seguidas o muy distanciadas y claramente cada drabble/viñeta/one-shot puede contar con poca lógica y sentido en sí (aunque si alguien anteriormente leyó alguno de mis otros fics ya sabrán por donde va esto medianamente)**

 **¡Vale! Entonces espero les haya gustado este primer OS y si tuve algún error perdónenme u.u y por cierto lo que tiene que ver con lo de que Ron no tenía 'Encantamientos' pues simple y sencillamente recordé que a partir de cierto año los alumnos pueden ver que clase tomar y cual no (o por lo menos la cosa va por ahí según lo que entendí de "Harry Potter y El Misterio del Príncipe Mestizo" la película digo) de todas formas era una modificación necesaria a mi parecer .-.**

 **Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Hasta luego! ^^**


	2. OS2 ¡SiriusxRemus! (Siremus? xD)

_**Summary:**...Y de esa traumática forma James Potter se enteró de la relación que dos de sus mejores amigos mantenían..._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Relación homosexual. Rating "M" por intento de Limme. Falta de lógica e incoherencias, lo habitual. Yo ya avise~

 **Personajes:** [Sirius B. Remus L.] James P.

 **Rating/Status:** M/Completo

* * *

 **¡Merlín, Mis Ojos! ¡Mis Bellos Ojos!**

...

James Potter se paseaba por los pasillos del viejo castillo acompañado por un castaño de ojos azules, y sí, para quién le mirará era fácil detectar lo feliz que estaba el Gryffindor de quinto año, y...¿Cómo no estarlo? El pelinegro podía decir que ese había sido un buen día, a molestado junto con Colagusano a _Snivellus_ , captando su atención, de la cual aparentemente el pálido mago pensaba no era merecedor, y esa alegría ni siquiera McDonagall y su castigo -que sí, era compartido con la serpiente- podían arrebatársela, además, ¿Quién en su santa juicio no estaría feliz de estar en Viernes? El último día de la semana que lo separaba de su amado Sábado y, eventualmente, de su salida a Hogsmade con los demás Merodeadores y Lily, claro, también estaba el que se haya sacado una buena nota en su último trabajo de Transformaciones. Suspirando, emprende el camino hacía su Casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pensando que en cuanto ya estuviera en su Sala Común, les contaría a sus otros dos castaños amigos teniendo cuidado que Lily no los escuchara.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas había sido un buen día y nada se lo arruinaría...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por mientras en una de las habitaciones de Gryffindor se encontraban dos chicos uno más alto y otro más bajo, ambos castaños, comiéndose a besos entre ellos. El más bajo de los dos se encontraba sentando en una cómoda silla que el mismo había transformado, con el libro de texto que anteriormente había estado leyendo tirado a sus pies, mientras que el castaño oscuro estaba notablemente encorvado, teniendo sus manos una sobre la mejilla de Moony y la otra en la cintura de este, entreabriendo los ojos de vez en cuando y sonriendo de tanto en tanto entre besos y pequeños gemidos y jadeos, disfrutando de estar así con su novio, observando con satisfacción el carmín brillante que adornaba el rostro ajeno.

—E...Espera...mm...Sirius, esper...¡Ah!—gimió bajito el Lupin cuando su pareja mordió sorpresivamente una parte sensible de su cuello.

Sonriendo, Canuto ignoró lo dicho por el licántropo, siguiendo con su tarea de besar, lamer, chupar y morder toda la piel expuesta que tenía a su alcance, al mismo tiempo que sacaba aquella estorbosa camisa de entre los pantalones del chico de ojos verdes, para meter una de sus manos abajo de la blanca tela comenzando a acariciar -de una forma un tanto limitada-la piel del contrario, entreteniéndose con una de las rozadas tetillas. Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando los ruiditos que hacía Remus aumentaron y su pequeño momento de resistencia aparentemente desapareció una vez que se había desecho de la túnica, la camisa y la corbata que el otro león llevaba, siguiendo con sus besos y caricias, dejando marcas sobre el tembloroso cuerpo debajo suyo.

Al mismo tiempo el licántropo estaba dividido entre dos cosas mientras intentaba gemir lo más bajito que podía, ¡Y dioses! Que eso si costaba horrores. Jadeando, mordiéndose con algo de fuerza el labio inferior, el chico de suaves ojos verdes intentaba decidirse entre dejar al mago seguir con lo que tenía en mente, o detenerlo y dejar esas actividades tan placenteras para después, cuando la posibilidad de que alguien entrase y los agarrara _in fraganti_ no fuera tan...fresca. El más bajo dejó escapar un gemido -que más que gemido había sonado como gruñido- al sentir como el dueño de las orbes grises lentamente abandonaba su cuello, mordisqueando sus clavículas, para luego entretenerse un rato más con sus tetillas, atendiendo una con sus labios y lengua, y la otra con los dedos de su mano derecha, para después seguir bajando por su abdomen repartiendo besos por aquí y por allá, haciendo dibujos imaginarios con su lengua, hasta que finalmente llegó a su vientre para volver a subir, haciendo aquel recorrido -que ambos se les antojaba perfecto- nuevamente, al tiempo que una traviesa mano se metía entre los pantalones de la Criatura Mágica.

—Demonios.—mascullo Padfoot algo irritado.

El primogénito de los Black dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo, quitando sus manos de donde antes habían estado provocando que el joven hombre lobo soltara un claro gruñido de insatisfacción, dejando salir eventualmente un pequeño gritillo -no muy varonil que digamos- cuando, sin previo aviso, el castaño oscuro lo agarró de la cintura, levándolo de su silla y llevándolo a su propia cama -que convenientemente era una de las que estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto.

—Así está mejor.—susurró el animago con una sonrisa teniendo los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

Por su parte el joven Lupin observó a su novio fijamente, mientras este se arrodillaba en la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas, y su sonrojo subió a un nuevo nivel cuando, sin querer, le dio un vistazo a cierta parte de la anatomía ajena. Respirando pesadamente, el castaño desvió la mirada, teniendo de vuelta un poco de su cordura con él.

—D...dejémoslo hasta aquí.—balbuceó el licántropo.—Nos pueden atrapar, no hemos puesto los hechizos para que nadie sospeche...—añadió al volver a mirar al mago.

—Vamos, Moony.—rogó el otro.

—Además, en cualquier momento pueden venir James, Peter o Lil...

Y no logró terminar gracias a que el más alto lo interrumpió, robándole un beso francés al cual honestamente no puso mucha resistencia.

—Relájate...—dijo entre jadeos, intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

Luego de eso y par de besos apasionados, ambos muchachos se encontraban de vuelta dentro de su burbuja, estando perdidos entre besos, gemidos, mordidas, jadeos, gruñidos, caricias, lamidas, y gritos.

—Sirius...—gimió bajito Lunático en cuanto el castaño oscuro volvió a aprestarle atención al bulto que se sentía apretado entre sus pantalones.

El susodicho sonrió, satisfecho, agarrando una de las manos de su amado, guiándola hacia sus propios pantalones lo cuales también sentía bastante...estrechos en esos momentos; se lamió los labios al notar aquel brillo oscurecido en los ojos verdes, para robarle un beso al más bajo, haciendo que se terminara de acostar sobre el colchón -ya que hasta el momento se había mantenido semi sentado-, comenzando a bajar lentamente lo que le quedaba de ropa al hombro lobo. Finalmente estaban llegando a la parte más placentera de toda aquella actividad, o era así hasta qué...

—¡Morgana!—escucharon decir a alguien a sus espaldas.

Y con un rápido movimiento Remus -total y completamente avergonzado- se subió los pantalones, mientras Sirius se abrochaba los suyos. Cuando ambos castaños se dignaron a mirar a la persona que los había agarrado _in fraganti_ , se encontraron con su pelinegro amigo, completamente rojo y tapándose los ojos con una de sus manos.

¡Ay, Merlín santísimo! Esto a la larga les iba a salir caro...

—¡Merlín, mis ojos!—exclamó James. _—¡Mis bellos ojos! Con esto quedaré traumatizado de por vida.—_ añadió mentalmente, dramatizando un poquito.

—Cornamenta...—comenzó un, mínimamente, apenado Canuto.

El mago de orbes castañas quitó su mano de encima de sus ojos, mirando atentamente el techo, posiblemente allí se encontraban escondidos los secretos del universo o mejor, tal vez allí dijera como convertirse en el preferido de Minerva McDonagall, su estricta profesora de Transformaciones.

—Sólo vine a contarles la broma que Colagusano y yo hicimos.—comenzó sin despegar su vista del techo.—No preguntaré qué estaban haciendo porque eso es obvio, si les preguntaré por qué no me dijeron antes y esperaré que me den una explicación cuando salgan de acá.—reclamó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

La Criatura Mágica sintió como la culpa le picaba en la consciencia.—James...—intentó avergonzado.

—Pero para la próxima.—irrumpió animadamente, con picardía.—Sirius, compañero, por lo menos corre las cortinas de la cama qué para algo están.—dijo al guiñarles un ojo a sus amigos.

Y antes de que sus amigo pudiesen reprocharles algo el joven mago salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo no sin antes hacer un movimiento de varita y murmurar un par de hechizos para que cualquier ruido no se escuchara del otro lado de la puerta y que la puerta se cerrara de tal forma que no pudiera ser abierta desde afuera ni con simple _Alohomora_ o algo más fuerte, y sólo pudiera ser abierta desde adentro.

Y de esa traumática forma James Potter se enteró de la relación que dos de sus mejores amigos mantenían.

—James, ¿Y Sirius y Remus?—cuestionó el castaño una vez que el Potter estuvo en la Sala Común.

El chico de las gafas sonrió de lado divertido y aún un poco ruborizado, fijó su vista en dirección a las escaleras para luego mirar a su amigo -al cual le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros- con cierta culpa.

—Canuto y Moony están ocupados y bajaran en un rato, Colagusano.—dijo al sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones cerca de la chimenea.

—¿Con qué?—preguntó inocentemente el dueño de las orbes azules.

—Oh, ya lo sabrás, no te preocupes.—dijo al reír de la nada.

* * *

 **¡Y aquí es cuando lloro como...posesa! (?) ¡Ok no! Hahaha xD**

 **Aquí esta el segundo OS de la noche (Como va Siremus para la pareja? XD) y esta vez SiriusxRemus ¡Oh, Marshall! Al fin...bien ahí arriba esta mi intento de Limme aceptable luego veremos si sucedió el milagro y esto si es Limme (?) -ni yo se que digo -**

 **Bueno no hay mucho por decir espero les guste y que me perdonen si hubo algún error.**

 **Ya saben comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **Por cierto, Hime-chan, amiga, ¿Alcance el objetivo? :3**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san! ^^**


	3. Viñeta1 ¡TomxJames!

_**Summary:**...Y eso sí que era terrorífico según los Hufflepuff, más aún al ver que ningún Slytherin se atrevía a hacer algún comentario sobre su "debilidad", ni en su cara, ni a sus espaldas..._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Relación homosexual. Falta de lógica e incoherencias, lo habitual. Yo ya avise~

 **Personajes:** [Tom Riddle Jr. James Potter.]

 **Rating/Status:** K+/Completo

* * *

 **Terrorífico**

...

Supuestamente se supone que al ser parte del Mundo Mágico, los estudiantes de Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería -el lugar más seguro luego de Gringotts, claro- ya deberían estar acostumbrados a ver cosas raras y poco comunes sin la necesidad de asustarse de forma desmesurada y rogar a Merlín por sus vidas -y sí, hasta los Slytherin lo hacían en secreto- pensando qué se venía finalmente el fin de los tiempos, o que estaban en un persistente Halloween que era verdaderamente atemorizador.

Porque el ver a Gryffindor y Slytherin llevándose bien era verdaderamente aterrador, ¿Verdad? Más aún al saber que uno de los proclamados _"líderes"_ de Gryffindor y el Príncipe de las Serpientes eran pareja.

 _Y sí, hablaban de James Potter y Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Esa mañana cuando tanto el líder de la Casa de las Serpientes salió del gran comedor y un par de minutos después el cazador de los leones le siguió, inmediatamente los susurros comenzaron, el la mesa de Hufflepuff algunos estaban algo pálidos al aún no digerir bien los hechos, otros sonreían felices cotilleándose sobre la bonita pareja que hacían el par de pelinegros, por su lado, en la mesa de Ravenclaw hablaban sobre los pro y los contras de una relación entre las dos Casas rivales del colegio, y en las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin prácticamente el silencio predominaba, exceptuando a uno que otro león o leona que llorisqueaban aún incrédulos. Mientras tanto en los mínimamente concurridos pasillos del castillo debido a que mayormente los demás alumnos se encontraban o durmiendo, o en el Gran Comedor desayunando, el silencio también hacia acto de presencia, y todo se debía a una simple situación un poco perturbadora, es decir, ¿Cuándo en todo ese tiempo que el mago de ojos verde esmeralda llevaba en Hogwarts se había mostrado tan...expresivo?

Y eso sí que era terrorífico según los Hufflepuff, más aún al ver que ningún Slytherin se atrevía a hacer algún comentario sobre su _"debilidad"_ , ni en su cara, ni a sus espaldas.

El moreno Gry sonrió un tanto avergonzado y bastante sorprendido cuando de la nada el mayor lo abrazó por la cintura y le robó un beso -de esos que quitan el aliento- a mitad de pasillo frente a los pocos alumnos que pasaban por el corredor, y honestamente eso le hizo feliz, normalmente su Tom no era muy cariñoso en público, siempre andaba con la máscara que todo buen Sly utilizaba frente a los demás, dejando ver sólo algo superficial. Por su parte el más alto entreabrió los ojos, sonriendo entre el beso satisfecho al ver el sonrojo cubriendo las mejillas ajenas, notando como el pequeño chico de las gafas redondas se aferraba con fuerza a su túnica con sus manos y cuando se separaron por falta de aire, el estudiante de quinto año le susurró algo al oído al otro mago provocando que este se pusiera completamente rojo y mirará el piso.

—Yo también, Tom.—susurró el cazador al sentir como su corazón saltaba en su pecho.

El nombrado le sonrió a su pareja de esa forma torcida que sabía, le gustaba al más bajo al tiempo que aseguraba su agarre en la cintura ajena de una forma sobreprotectora y _algo_ posesiva, fijando sus amenazadoras orbes esmeraldas sobre dos chicos de Ravenclaw de su mismo año que miraban -de una forma que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo- a su león. Para cuando el joven Riddle volvió a prestarle toda su atención al chico al que abrazaba con cariño, ambos integrantes de la Casa del Cuervo se encontraban inconscientes en el grisáceo suelo.

Por su lado el heredero de los Potter ignoraba lo sucedido mientras lo dicho por _su Príncipe_ se repetía en su cabeza.

"—Te amo, James.—"

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bien se que está es la primera viñeta y que no cuenta con lógica pero ¡Hey! Es normal...bueno...¡Mi primer TomxJames! Soy feliz *-* ¡Espero les haya gustado! Y sino que no duelan los tomatazos x3**

 **¡Perdonen si cometí algún error y olvide corregir! U.U ¡Ya saben comentarios, críticas, consejos y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Hasta después!~**


End file.
